


Hungry For You

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Food, I'm still vampire loving garbage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Virgil, Voyeurism, ghost - Freeform, guest staring Thomas, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Virgil is hungry, but can't find anything to eat.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil came down stairs quietly, and paused in the living room, looking around. Someone had left the TV on, sound low, so it was a faint background noise. There didn’t seem to be anyone there, or in the kitchen. Roman was out of town on a casting call, and Patton was doing something with local Cub Scouts. He bobbed his head with the cartoon’s theme for a moment, then shut it off and continued into the kitchen. He’d been working in his room for… how long was it? He had no idea, but it was getting dark and he was hungry. Pulling the door open, Virgil peered into the fridge. He poked around. The TV started again, and he turned around, frowning at it, before leaning over the couch, and turning it back off with a bit more force on the remote, and turned back to trying to find something to eat. 

Everything was turning his stomach. Cookies, coffee, leftover pizza… okay wait that was a few days old, and would turn anyone’s stomach. Virtuously, he tossed it into the trash, and continued his search. He hummed under his breath a snatch of what he’d been working on, a riff from one of his favorite songs, undercut with the beat of opening and shutting cabinet doors and shuffling boxes. 

“Virgil?” Logan asked behind him. His hand jerked, and the jar in his hand lost it’s top, scattering unpopped popcorn over the tile. He groaned, and knelt down on the tile.

Logan drew air over his teeth, standing the kitchen doorway, remote in hand. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t intend-”

“Just give me a minute, okay, Lo?” he swept them up into his hands and hooked the cabinet under the sink open to get to the trash can, then started counting them swiftly into the trash.

“I could-”

“You know-twenty six- you can’t-twenty seven- just don’t- twenty eight- make me lose count okay?” Silence filled the kitchen, and Virgil reached the end of the handful, when Logan dropped a few more in, before securing the lid to the bottle more securely. Virgil counted them as well. 

“I couldn’t remember if not seeing them would make them not count.” 

“‘Count’? Is Patton rubbing off on you?” Virgil got off the floor and dusted himself off. 

“No.” Logan huffed. “They were behind you.” 

“Yeah, that probably would have gotten me pretty good.” Virgil sighed, and rubbed at his eyes gently. “I am definitely not in the mood for popcorn now. Not that I was before.” 

“I assumed it was to go with your show.” Logan admitted. “But no?”

“Yeah, I’m just…” he gave a dismissive shrug. “I’m hungry, but I can’t figure out for what.”

“Well, when was the last time you ate?” Logan asked, ready to apply logic to the situation.

“I dunno- I mean we all ate breakfast with Patton before he and Roman left so-”

“That was yesterday.” 

“Did  _ you  _ eat?” 

“Yes. Eating regularly is important to maintain health.”

“... Patton sent you a text didn’t he?”

“No. I set an alarm.” 

Virgil grinned at him. Logan looked at him over the edge of his glasses, not as amused. 

“But what I meant was when did you last ‘feed’” he used air quotes on the word. Virgil blinked a few times. Then he thought about it. 

“I… no that was…” It had definitely been over a week. Patton hadn’t been the only one who had lost track of the moon phase last week, so he’d just skipped asking, and it hadn’t occurred to him to ask anyone else. 

“I thought so. I knew how long it has been since you asked me.” he looked off to the side, looking a bit flushed. “And I didn’t notice you love biting when we were saying goodbye to Roman.” 

Virgil looked a little taken aback, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You pay attention to that kind of thing?”

“You’re important to me. So naturally your optimal health is as well.” 

“I don’t like to ask…” Virgil mumbled.

“You aren’t asking. I’m offering.” Hesitantly, Logan reached out cupping Virgil’s face in both hands. “What was that phrase… how do you want me?” 

Virgil ducked slightly under his bangs, and put up a hand to cover Logan’s.

“You’re not a whopper, Lo, I... love you as you come.”

“I was actually trying to make a sexual reference.” Logan was blushing anyway. 

“Oh, God I completely missed it-”

“No that is okay I-”

“It’s just not usual for you-”

“I should have stayed direct-”

“I wouldn’t say no to a snack like you?”

They both stopped talking at that, and burst into laughter. 

“You’re lucky I’d learned that one, or I’d be very confused and or insulted.” 

“Shhh.” Virgil pulled himself level with Logan’s face and kissed him. Logan put his hands around Virgil’s waist if only so he didn’t have to see him completely defying gravity. He drew back from the kiss, and whispered. “May I?” 

“Yes.” Logan drew him backwards through the kitchen door and they settled on the couch, arms around each other, and still kissing for the time being. 

The TV turned itself off without them noticing. 


	2. Thomas Just wants to Watch TV

Thomas didn’t notice Virgil had come into the room until the TV turned off.

“Damn it!” he swore. He was so excited that there were Steven Universe Episodes he hadn’t seen, but trying to catch them in order was a pain. He’d pretty much given it up and was just enjoying each episode as he could catch them. Thomas glared as Virgil continued into the kitchen, and as the light in the fridge turned on, he turned the TV back on. 

A hand reached through him, grabbed the remote, and turned it off again.

“OH COME ON!” He stuck his head into the kitchen. “Background noise, Virgil, have you heard of it! Let me watch in peace!” Thomas sighed deeply, knowing the vampire couldn’t actually hear him. He returned to the living room and turned the TV on again. This time he got a good way into the episode before it got turned off. He lunged for the remote as Logan carried it out of reach. The yelp Virgil gave a moment later was pretty funny. 

He tuned the conversation out as soon as Logan put the remote back on the coffee table. He could still catch the end of the episode! 

Thomas was more sitting on the ground in front of the TV than the couch- in so much he was sitting on anything, being incorporeal, so he didn’t notice when he heard the couch creak until the episode ended, and the commercials did not grab him. A murmur of ‘yes’ did however. 

Turning, he saw Virgil almost hovering like a vampire queen over Logan on the couch, mouths pressed together, and Logan pulling him down into his body as Virgil worked his tie loose. Hands carded through hair, and Virgil slotted himself between Logan’s legs like he belonged there, pulling the other man’s shirt off entirely, his own hoodie already discarded to the back of the couch. 

“Or I guess I could watch this now.” Shutting off the TV, he crossed his legs floating in midair. “Thank both of you for this ghost boner. I do not need this.” briefly, he considered not being a giant voyeur, given they thought they were alone in the house and making out on ones own couch was perfectly reasonable. Or whatever they were planning on, since one of Logan’s hands was pushing up the back of Virgil’s shirt, and the other was definitely starting to go down the back of his pants. Virgil was kissing the scars on Logan’s throat and upper chest. 

“Virgil, stop that.” Murmured Logan. 

“Really?” the word was mashed against skin.

“It’s embarrassing.”

“I love them.” Virgil kissed the underside of Logan’s chin. “They’re part of you.”

“Ah.” Logan moaned slightly “Somehow  _ more  _ embarrassing…” 

Virgil chuckled a bit, and they kissed more, Logan’s hand migrating up into Virgil’s hair again. 

“Get distracted afterwards. In fact,  _ please  _ get distracted later.” 

That made him laugh gently, and return to kissing Logan’s neck.

“I promise you, I will be very focused indeed.” He picked a spot and licked gently a few times, then bit down, slightly below where Logan’s shoulder and neck met. Logan gave a breathy moan relaxing into the sensation his hand clenched in Virgil’s hair, practically holding him in place. His face smoothed out into a serene blissed out expression.

“Oh god, it’s my goth wet dreams.” Thomas regretted his decision. “It’s like I never left highschool and I’m dreaming of sexy vampires.” He peered out from between his fingers anyway. They were holding hands, their fingers laced together and why did that make it worse? Logan gave a moan and Thomas’s emotions went haywire, sucking the heat out of the surrounding air, so much that when Virgil lifted his mouth and exhaled slowly it was visible. Fortunately, his eyes were shut as he swallowed thickly a few times, so he didn’t see it. Thomas frantically tried to normalize as Virgil licked at the bite mark that was rapidly healing into a dark hickey. Logan shivered a bit.

“You okay?” Virgil murmured in his ear. 

“I am quite well.” he scritched his fingers at the back of Virgil’s neck. “I wouldn’t say no to more attention…” 

Virgil stroked a hand down his side. 

“Ok. But let’s move upstairs.” Shifting he lifted Logan up. 

“Virgil I am a FOOT taller than you; this is extremely precarious!” Logan clung to him anyway. 

“Aw, don’t you trust me?” 

“It’s not about trust-”

“I’d never hurt you.” 

Logan buried his face in Virgil’s hair. Thomas guessed that sometimes it was just nice to feel taken care of, especially if you were a big person. They disappeared up the stairs, and Thomas moved their shirts to the laundry room before settling on the couch silently. For a moment he stared at the ceiling, then turned the TV back on, the volume a little higher than before.

They weren’t going to be hearing anything for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think the most disappointing thing about this is that Thomas has been dead too long to make a 'right in front of my salad' joke.
> 
> <s>no wait, it's that I fucking fade to black instead of writing good sexy vampire content. What the hell brain, THAT'S WHY YOU STARTED WRITING THIS AU. </s>  
Edit: okay, second chapter. I think that's about as explicit as it's getting
> 
> find me on Tumblr at thebestworstidea


End file.
